Schwarz Christmas Story
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: Brad/Schu. Brad's awake on the night before Christmas and Schu comes out to see what's wrong... (Don't ask why I'm uploading this in the begining of summer...)


Schwarz Christmas Story

Pairing: Brad/Schu

Rating: PG

Notes:My Schwarz Christmas story no da! Ignore the fact that Nagi and Farfie have suddenly disappeared no da (There's a sequel to this story written by Omi explaining this that I'll upload later no da). Sorry it's so short no da!

T'was the night before Christmas...

By: Nagi

T'was the night before Christmas and Bradley was sitting in his recliner chair, reading Steven King's The Shining. He looked rather impassively at the clock on the wall which stated that there was 15 more minutes left until Christmas Day. Being the cold-hearted (supposedly) man he was, he didn't really care that it was nearing a day of joy for other, normal, people. Brad sat back in his chair and picked up his still warm coffee cup when he heard a noise from the entry way.

Schuldich stood, leaning against the door frame smirking at Brad.

"Waiting for the jolly fat guy to come down the chimney, Braddie?" Schuldich never could pass up an opportunity to annoy Brad, especially when it was most inconvenient. "No, don't tell me," Schu began again," You don't celebrate Christmas and were just looking for a quiet place to finish your book."

Brad closed his book and sat up," Well. if you're not even going to wait to hear my answer and just read my mind, why bother asking?" Brad paused and raised his elegant, perfectly arched eyebrow," What do you want, Schuldich?"

Schuldich's eyes lit up and he smirked again, walking over to sit on the floor near the fire and Brad's chair.

""Just came out to see why you were still up," Schu said easily, leaning against the side of the dark green recliner.

"As you can see, I'm reading. And because it is impossible to focus entirely on 2 different things at the same time, would you please leave me alone and go back to sleep?"

"I wasn't asleep to begin with, so technically, I can't go 'back' to sleep," Schu stated, annoyingly.

"Smart-ass," Brad muttered as he resumed leaning back in his chair and reopened his book, ignoring Schuldich.

Schuldich, realizing that he had lost Brad's attention, decided to do something to get it back. He leaned slightly to the side, causing his head to rest gently on Brad's leg. Grinning, Schu waited for a reaction from Brad. Schuldich especially liked to sensually tease Brad. At the moment, Schu was taking advantage of the fact that they were alone and in a very comfortable setting by the fire. Schu sat quietly and waited...and waited...and waited for a reaction from his pillow. But Brad seemed perfectly content just to sit by the fire, reading his book, with Schu's head on his lap. Not to say Schuldich wasn't enjoying it either but it was rather unnerving having Brad not snapping icily at him to get off of his leg and leave him alone.

It finally bothered Schu enough that he raised his head to look Brad in the eye. Brad stared calmly back at Schu, raising and eyebrow in an unasked question.

Schu closed his eyes and smiled at Brad and resituated himself on Brad's lap, perfectly content to just lie there. Brad's hand came up to wind in Schu's hair, stroking it with a gentleness that was at ends with his usual passive personality. Schuldich was momentarily speechless and motionless.

/Maybe he thinks I'm asleep and.../ Schu couldn't come up with a logical reason for Brad's behavior.

"Brad..." Schu started, not quite knowing what to ask,"... why?" He turned his head to look at Brad again to find a soft, rather unguarded, expression on his face. Schu was seriously confused and became more so when Brad smiled at his expression.

"Merry Christmas, Schu."

~End~

Done! Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, but. it was a little rushed no da. I have to go to my grandma's house tomorrow and I wanted to get it up on the site before then no da. Merry (late) Christmas minna-san no da! (I wrote this a while ago no da ^_^;;)


End file.
